Baldi's Great Adventures
Baldi's Great Adventures is the first 3D Modern Baldi installment in the Baldi's Great Adventure Series. Story Dr Gastion has a new son/pet named Wateria,a monster that grows when fed Rainbow Notebooks,can the teachers and students of Here School defeat him? Gameplay The game is similar to Sonic Adventure,each charcter has their own story,in the story,the charcter on who's story you're playing is playable. Baldi's Story Oh hi,I'm Mr Baldi.I'm a expert in math and a math teacher at Here School.I can run really,really,very fast.I have a ruler as a weapon for self protection.Also,one day,this happened.. Opening The cam shows Here School on a beautiful spring day,the cam then pans inside the classroom where Baldi is teaching kids. Baldi:So,what is 5 x 6? YAYSUU:30? Baldi:That's ri- Suddenly,Dr Gastion breaks into the school. Baldi:DR GASTION! Dr Gastion:That's right,Baldimore! Meet my new son and pet,Wateria! Dr.Gastion:When I feed it the rainbow notebooks, it will become an IMMORTAL BEAST! Baldi:I'LL GET THAT THING OF YOURS! Baldi runs off chasing Dr. Gastion, then the camera cuts to everyone in the class. Everyone: …what. Then all the other main characters leave to embark on their journey. Cutscenes All of the cutscenes in Baldi's story show him not being defeated and still persisting to get rid of Wateria, and Dr. Gastion. Final Battle The Final Battle has you becoming Baldi and TPOTT beating Wateria 8. At the end, everything is normal and fine and the credits roll. Bosses Wateria 0 Mr. Luxury Necro Hawk Necro Bug Necro Hammer Wateria 2 Necro Tank Necro Arm Mark II Necro Bird Army Commander Necro Robot Wateria 4 Necro Pistons Mark II Necro Beetle Wateria 6 Necro Jet Mark II Necro Drill Mark III Wateria 8 TPOTT's Story No reading this in the halls! *chuckles* That never gets old. Anyways, I am The Principal Of The Thing. What thing? Well....iiit's best you don't know. I work as a hall guard and one day, this happened. Opening TPOTT is in his office when he hears a roar TPOTT:What's that? TPOTT goes out to see Baldi facing off against Wateria 0,Baldi then notices TPOTT. Baldi:Princi? What are you doing here? TPOTT:Sorry Baldi,I heard what happened and came here. Baldi:I think you should come with me. TPOTT:Ok Cutscenes The Cutscenes are just Baldi and TPOTT still presistant of defeating Dr.Gastion and Wateria. Final Battle The final battle involved TPOTT and Baldi facing off against Wateria 8. Bosses Same As Baldi's Story YAYSUU's Story Yo! Hey there! It's me, YAYSUU. I'm a kid who loves to draw art, and really likes making friends...So uh, this happened one day. Opening The opening plays exactly like Baldi's opening but from YAYSUU's perspective but it continues after YAYSUU leaves the classroom. YAYSUU: Doo doo doo- huh? YAYSUU sees Dr. Gastion and Wateria now chasing Baldi. YAYSUU: Oh.....that's weird. Welp, time for an adventure...*under breath* which I didn't expect.... Cutscenes The cutscenes show YAYSUU just doing everything he can to get rid of Wateria, and does it less for Dr. Gastion. He also does it in a sort of style similar to that of Calamity videos. Bosses Same as Baldi and TPOTT but in Hard Mode and Mr. Luxury isn't there. Mr. Luxury's Story Hi,I'm Mr. Luxury,but you call me Mr. Lux,you see,I'm a protector of the Emerald Notebook,until one day.... Opening Mr. Lux is looking at the Emerald Notebook. Mr. L:Well,that might keep it safe. Suddenly,the Emerald Notebook was torn into many pieces. Mr. L:WHAT THE? When the smoke clears it reveals Wateria 0. Mr. L:That's the monster I read about. Mr. L decided to find the pieces of the Emerald Notebook Cutscenes The cutscenes are Mr. L finding the torn pieces of the Emerald Notebook. Bosses Wateria 2 Hei Hoi Mark II Baldi TPOTT Mecha Deeky Necro Titan Necro Wrecking Gym Baketball Mark III Necro Duck Necro Chicken Necro Bird Necro Gunner Wateria 8 Category:Baldi's Great Adventure Series Category:Games